


Numb

by daydreamingrlty



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Henry Cavill RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingrlty/pseuds/daydreamingrlty
Summary: One-shot about Henry's most loyal friend being also the most dangerous one.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Character(s), Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 29





	Numb

Henry was out of town filming, as always. Not that you had a problem with that, in fact you were loving the time alone. Since you both started dating, you spend all the time together. You rarely had time for yourself.

You decide to call some of your friends to see if they want to join you in the club, but none of them are available. Tired of relying on other people to have fun, you decide to go out on your own and enjoy the night.

Getting in there, you search for familiar faces, since the club wasn't so distant from your apartment, it could happen to bump into someone you knew. At first, you don't recognize anyone and stay chilling at the bar, you are a terrible dancer, so you always ignore the dance floor.

After ordering so many drinks that you begin to lose the count of it, you start to feel a little tipsy and know that it's the right time to go home. It is late, so you choose to call a cab. When you reach for you phone on your purse, your hands falter and you drop it with such strength that it shatters.

 **"Shit!"** You say as you bend down picking it up. It was beyond save, you couldn't recover anything, it didn't even want to power on.

While gathering the pieces of your phone, thinking of another way to get home, you see someone slowly kneeling on your direction to assist you.

 **"Y/N?"** He asks with a friendly voice like is delighted to see you.

 **"Jack? Hi!"** You reply surprised to see him. Jack is one of Henry's best friends, when you both started dating he was the first one to support you and help you to adapt on his group of friends, always taking you out of awkward situations.

 **"It must be an hallucination, you never go out, especially without Henry."** He says playfully teasing you about the fact that you much of a loner, and if wasn't for Henry you would stay home 24/7.

 **"Very funny!"** You respond pretending to be offended, but chuckle right after. You never able to be serious with him, he was hilarious. **"HEY! Let me use your phone."** You say hoping that you will finally be able to call a cab and leave.

**"Sorry, no battery. Need to call Henry?"**

**"No. Just need to get a cab and go home, I had too many drinks."**

**"I can't believe you, Y/N. Going home, already? Typical. The night just started, besides there's nothing like "too many drinks", the more, the merrier."** He say winking at you and let out a laugh while you stand still, starting to lost your patience.

 **"I'M SERIOUS, JACK! I NEED TO GET OUT!"** You scream at him, the sound is too loud for you and is starting to give you a headache.

**"Y/N, chill. I'm just playing with you. I can take you home, I brought my car. Having said that, I also add that we can stay as long as we want too, you will get home safe. I promise you."**

You agree defeated. But what other choice did you had anyways? It was better to be with him than lost in a club full of strangers, at least you could trust him.

Jack aparently wasn't popular just in your group of friends. He paraded all night through the club greeting everyone who passed by, and in that he took the opportunity to introduce you. In these moments, you ended up participating on a toast here and there, and last thing you knew you were barely able to remain still.

After begging him, he eventually agreed to take you home. He practically had to carry you to the car, you were feeling so sleepy you could swear you slept through the drive.

By the point you arrived home, you were a mess. He carried you to your floor, and when you thanked him and tried to close the door, he quickly stopped you, holding it firmly.

 **"So eager to get rid of me, Y/N? I'm hurt, I was expecting more gratitude."** He says pouting.

 **"Not the time for this, seriously. I'm almost passing out, just wanna rest. Talk to you later."** Again, he holds the door, and enter your living room.

 **"Is Henry home?"** He asks in a different tone, that you can't quite figure him out, you never heard him speaking like this.

 **"Shouldn't you know it? You're best friends."** You grin at him. **"No, he's out of town filming, I think is for a new project. Do you believe it? He doesn't even tell me any details afraid of spoiling something he shouldn't. The man is really a professional!"** You say trying to make a joke even in your bad condition.

Suddenly, Jack walks impatient towards you, and when you least expect it, he kisses you intensely.

You try to get rid of his grip, but you too weak to manage it. He drags you through your living room until he reaches your bedroom, throwing you on your bed.

He jumps on top of you, preventing you from getting out from under him, and you keep fighting uselessly. He is stronger and bigger than you, and judging by your state, too drunk to do anything, it was practically an impossible mission.

 **"You can't imagine how long I waited for this. Seeing you with him, and not being capable of doing anything. It was torture."** He says unbuttoning his pants while lifting your dress and ripping your panty, preparing to position himself at your entrance.

 **"Jack...Jack, listen to me. You hurting me, please, let go!"** You say trembling in despair as you hold his face. **"You not thinking straight, I get it! You too drunk. Stop, you will regret it!"** You try reason with him, saying anything that comes through your mind to prevent the tragedy that is about to happen.

 **"Regret it?"** He says with a horrifying laugh. **"I'll definetly regret it if I don't get to use you tonight in every way that I dreamed before."** You start sobbing already accepting your fate, it was pointless. He wasn't the same man you knew, he was a monster.

 **"Don't worry, baby. You will love it, I will make sure of it. You won't forget me."** He says while putting his finger inside your mouth, kissing your neck violently, and you instantly stay numb closing your eyes. Perhaps, if you pretend like nothing is happening this nightmare will be over sooner.

In the same moment, you hear a bang on the bedroom door that cracks open. Instantly you feel a relief, Jack’s body doesn't weigh on you anymore and you can move around.

 **"Henry."** You say weakly, but already feeling the comfort that his presence brings.

You manage to get out of bed and find Henry immobilizing Jack on the floor. **"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WHAT WHERE YOU DOING?"** Henry demands an immediate response, but at the same time is pressing he's neck so hard that he cannot say a word. 

**"Hen-Henry, I-I can explain. It's not...not what you thinking."** Jack says with difficulty, gasping for air.

 **"THEN ENLIGHT ME, WHY THE FUCK YOU WERE ON TOP OF MY GIRLFRIEND, PRESSING YOURSELF UPON HER LIKE A PREDATOR?"** Henry question him furiosly. You scared, you never saw him like this before. He was out of his mind.

 **"To be fair, we both drunk. I'm not thinking straight, man, you know me. I would never do something like this normally."** He says disconcerted using a little bit of the phrase you spoke to him before as a scuse for his behavior.

 **"FUCKING BASTARD, SHE IS DRUNK?"** All of a sudden, Henry grunts, and starts to punch Jack multiple times with all the strength he had on his body, taking all his anger on him. He was feeling betrayed.

 **"SHE'S FUCKING VULNERABLE, THAT MAKES IT EVEN WORSE. YOU DISGUST ME."** Henry spits every offense he could think of, and speak his mind taking a stand and defending you. At this point you conclude Jack's definetly have a broke nose, along with several bruises caused by Henry attacking every part of his body that he managed, he doesn't stop until you see Jack is almost knocked out.

 **"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN, AND IF I DO, I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS."** As much as he is completely injured, Jack runs to the door without looking back.

 **"Y/N...I'm sorry, love."** Henry says as soon as the adrenaline of the fight passes, while caressing your cheek. You start to cry uncontrollably and collapse in his arms.

 **"I was terrified."** You say through sobs as he rubs your back, hugging you in a protective way. He doesn't say anything, waiting for you to take courage and organize your thoughts to tell how everything happened.

After a few minutes putting yourself together, you tell him everything in details. He explains that he tried to reach you, but you didn't answer his calls or respond to his several texts. 

This wasn't a common behavior coming from you, so he rushed back home worrying something might be happen. It turns out, it was even worse than he thought.

He helps you to bathe and carefully directs you to your bed, you are petrified.

 **"Hen, I don't want to sleep here."** You say shivering, remembering Jack's hands on your skin.

 **"My place then, love."** He says in a supportive voice, kissing your forehead fondly.

 **"What...What if you hadn't arrived on time?"** You ask and he can hear the fright in your voice.

**"Let's not think about this. As long as I'm by your side you'll be unharmed and I don't intend to leave you, even for a second. I love you, Y/N."**

The pair of you kiss and you relax for the first time in the night, the way he protected and defended you without a slight of doubt against his dearest friend, is something you would never forget. He truly loves you.

 **"I love you too, Henry"** You embrace him feeling grateful to have such an incredible man by your side.


End file.
